Richard Burton
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Céligny, Ginevra |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Sybil Williams (1949 – 1963) |coniuge 2 = Elizabeth Taylor (1964 – 1974) |coniuge 3 = Elizabeth Taylor (1975 – 1976) |coniuge 4 = Suzy Hunt (1976 – 1982) |coniuge 5 = Sally Hay (1983 – 1984) |figli = Kate Burton, Jessica Burton e Maria Burton }} Richard Burton, CBE, è stato un attore gallese.Obituary Variety, 8 August 1984. Ricevette sette nomination agli Oscar, sei delle quali come miglior attore protagonista. Celebre non solo per i suoi film, ma anche per aver sposato nel 1964 l'attrice Elizabeth Taylor. Biografia Infanzia ed istruzione Richard Walter Jenkins nacque nel villaggio di Pontrhydyfen, nel Galles, penultimo di tredici figli.BBC Biography Suo padre, Richard Walter Jenkins, era un minatore col vizio del bere. Burton non aveva neanche due anni quando, nel 1927, sua madre Edith Maude Thomas, morì all'età di 43 anniJenkins, David (subject's elder brother) Richard Burton: A brother remembered, (2nd edn) Arrow Books London 1994 dopo aver dato alla luce il suo tredicesimo figlio. Sua sorella Cecilia e suo marito Elfed presero Richard a vivere con loro nella comunità presbiteriana vicino a Port Talbot.welshwales.com biography In seguito Burton disse che sua sorella «''' era diventata più di una amdre per me... Gli sono molto riconoscente. '''». Il padre di Richard faceva delle visite occasionali presso la casa della figlia, ma per lo più era un padre prevalentemente assente. Altro personaggio importante nella vita di Richard fu Ifor (Ivor), suo fratello diciannovenne che lavorava come minatore e giocatore di rugby. A scuola, Burton dimostrò fin da subito un grande talento per la letteratura inglese e gallese e dimostrò anche di possedere un'eccellente memoria nonché un grande interesse per il rugby. Richard cominciò a fumare all'età di 8 anni e a bere regolarmente a 12 anni. Spinto dal suo maestro, Philip H. Burton, Richard recitò in The Apple Cart. Benchè Philip voelva adottare Richard come proprio figlio, non gli fu concesso per la differanza di età. Burton studiò canto e vinse anche un premio a Eisteddfod come soprano. Burton lasciò la scuola all'età di sedici anni. Lavorò presso una locale wartime Co-operative committee, ma per il futuro aveva altri progetti, come quello di fare il pugile, il religioso o il cantante. Quando Burton entrò nello Squadrone di Port Talbot dell'Air Training Corps come cadetto, egli ebbe modo di rincontrare Philip Burton, che era suo comandante. Richard inoltre entrò a far parte del gruppo teatrale giovanile di Leo Lloyd, un lavoratore dell'acciaio, che gli fornì le basi della recitazione. Philip Burton, reconoscendo il talento di Richard, riuscì a farsi riconsocere come suo tutore e riuscì a farlo tornare sui banchi di scuola, dove, essendo il maggiore della sua classe, divenne oggetto di desiderio di diverse ragazze. Nel 1943, all'età di diciotto anni, Richard Burton (che aveva assunto il cognome del suo tutore), entrò nell'Exeter College di Oxford for a special term of six months study, made possible because he was an air force cadet obligated to later military service. Dal 1944 al 1947 servì nella Royal Air Force come navigatore. Inizi di carriera Richard Burton fece il suo debutto professionale come attore a Liverpool e a Londra, recitando in Druid's Rest, opera teatrale di Emlyn Williams, ma la sua carriera fu costretta a interrompersi nel 1944 perchè chiamato a servire il suo paese con la RAF. Nel 1947, dopo aver lasciato la RAF, Burton si recò a Londra in cerca di fortuna e subito ottenne lavoro per una compagnia teatrale. Il suo primo film fu The Last Days of Dolwyn, girato in un villaggio del Galles. Sul set del film Burton conobbe la giovane attrice Sybil Williams e se ne innamorò. I due si sposarono nel febbraio 1949. Richard Burton recitò nei teatri londinesi e newyorkesi in grandi opere eatrali, tra le quali la celebre opera The Lady's Not for Burning accanto a Sir John Gielgud e Claire Bloom. In quegli anni recitò anche in diversi film britannici: Tempesta a Liverpool (1950) con Robert Newton, Il segreto della porta chiusa (1950) e in La quinta offensiva (1951). In quegli anni Richard Burton si ritrovò a recitare nei teatri accanto ad attori come Anthony Quayle, John Gielgud, Michael Redgrave, Hugh Griffith e Paul Scofield. Humphrey Bogart convinse Burton a trasferirsi in America per lavorare ad Hollywood. L'attore gallese accettò e l'anno seguente firmò un contratto di cinque anni con Alexander Korda. Hollywood '' (1963)]] Nel 1952 Burton iniziò la propria carriera di star hollywoodiana. Su raccomandazione della scrittrice Daphne du Maurier ottenne il ruolo di protagonista nel film Mia cugina Rachele con Olivia de Havilland. Il successo del film fu strepitoso, al punto che la 20th Century Fox negoziò con Korda di prendere in prestito l'attore per alcuni film. Nel 1953 Burton recitò in I topi del deserto nel ruolo di un giovane capitano inglese durante la campagnia nel Nord Africa durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale che si ritrova a combattere contro l'indomito Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, impersonato magistralmente da James Mason. Mason divenne in breve grande amico di Burton e lo introdusse presso altri grandi attori di Hollywood. Nei suoi film Richard Burton recitò insieme a Judy Garland, Greta Garbo, Stewart Granger, Jean Simmons, Deborah Kerr, Cole Porter e con Humphrey Bogart. Sempre nel 1953 recitò accanto a Jean Simmons e Victor Mature nel film La tunica, il primo film della storia ad essere girato in CinemaScope. Dopo il successo mondiale del film, a Burton venne offerto un contratto di sette anni di un milione di dollari da parte della Fox, ma l'attore inizialmente rifiutò la proposta. In seguito, quando gli fu nuovamente offerto, accettò il contratto. Nel 1954 Burton lavorò anche per la radio come narratore nella produzione radiofonica Under Milk Wood. Carriera teatrale Mentre recitava per il cinema, Richar Burton continuava anche a recitare nei teatri recitando in varie opere di Shakespeare accanto ad attori come John Neville, John Gielgud e Laurence Olivier. Burton recitò a Broadway in Time Remembered (1958) e vinse un premio per la sua interpretazione di Re Artù nel musical Camelot (1960), diretto da Moss Hart e con Julie Andrews, nel ruolo di Ginevra, e Robert Goulet, nel ruolo di Lancillotto. Affascinato dall'interpretazione di Burton, il Presidente Kennedy invitò l'attore alla Casa Bianca. Nel 1964 recitò nell'Amleto sotto la direzione di John Gielgud. L'opera fu un successo senza precedenti divenendo l'opera più a lungo rappresentata di quegli anni. Dopo l'Amleto, Burton abbandonò le scene teatrali e non vi fece più ritorno fino al 1976 quando recitò nel dramma Equus. Carriera ad Hollywood tra gli anni '50 e '60 nel film Cleopatra]] Nel 1956 interpretò il ruolo di Alessandro Magno nel film Alessandro il Grande, film scritto, diretto e prodotto da Robert Rossen ed interpretato tra gli altri anche da Claire Bloom. Nel 1955 è nel cast di Le piogge di Ranchipur con Lana Turner, nel 1957 recita nel film La sposa del mare insieme all'attrice Joan Collins. Dopo aver recitato per sei mesi a Broadway nel musical Camelot, viene chiamato a rimpiazzare Stephen Boyd nel ruolo di Marco Antonio nel film Cleopatra (1963). Durante le riprese del film Burton conobbe e si innamorò dell'attrice Elizabeth Taylor, che all'epoca era sposata con il cantante Eddie Fisher. I due non furono liberi di sposarsi fino al 1963 quando entrambi ottennero il divorzio dai loro rispettivi coniugi. Burton e la Taylor recitarono insieme anche nel film International hotel, sempre del 1963. Burton recitò poi nel ruolo dell'Arcivescovo Thomas Becket nel film Becket e il suo re con Peter O'Toole nel ruolo del Re Enrico II d'Inghilterra. Nel 1964 Richard Burton ha recitato nel ruolo del prete nella commedia La notte dell'iguana, diretta da John Huston e ispirata ad un'opera di Tennessee Williams. Sabato 15 marzo 1964 Richard Burton sposò a Montreal Elizabeth Taylor. Nel 19?? recitò nel film di spionaggio La spia che venne dal freddo. Burton e Taylor recitarono insieme anche nei film Castelli di sabbia (1965) , in Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?, per il quale la Taylor vinse un'Oscar. Nel 1967 recitarono entrambi nel film La bisbetica domata, tratto dall'opera omonima di William Shakespeare e diretto dal regista italiano Franco Zeffirelli, il quale divenne loro grande amico. I loro ultimi film insieme, I commedianti (1967), La scogliera dei desideri (1968), e Il dottor Faustus (1967) (diretto dallo stesso Burton) vennero tutti considerati dalla critica come dei fallimenti commerciali. Nel 1968 Richard Burton recitò insieme a Clint Eastwwod in Dove osano le aquile e l'anno seguente interpretò il ruolo del Re Enrico VIII nel film Anna dei mille giorni, per il quale ottenne anche una nomination agli Oscar.Inside Oscar, Mason Wiley and Damien Boa, Ballantine Books (1986) pg. 434 Ultimi anni A partire dagli anni '70 per la carriera di Richard Burton iniziò il declino. In quegli anni recitò nei film Barbablù (1972), Una faccia di c... (1972), La quinta offensiva (1973), L'uomo del clan (1974) e L'esorcista II - L'eretico (1977). Nel 1978 tornò a recitare in un film di grande successo, I quattro dell'Oca selvaggia, accanto a Roger Moore, Richard Harris e Stewart Granger. Il film, che ottenne grande successo nel Regno Unito e in Europa, fu poco distribuito negli Stati Uniti causando così la bancarotta dello studio che lo aveva prodotto. Burton recitò recitò poi nel film horror Il tocco della medusa (1978), nel film Quei due (1980), in Wagner (1983) e in Orwell 1984 (1984). Vita privata Richard Burton è stato sposato cinque volte: Il 5 febbraio 1949 si sposò con l'attrice Sybil Williams, che aveva conosciuto sul set del film The Last Days of Dolwyn. La coppia ebbe due figlie, Kate (n.1957) e Jessica (n. 1961). Nel 1963, mentre si trovava sul set del film Cleopatra, conobbe e si innamorò dell'attrice inglese Elizabeth Taylor. Burton divorziò dalla moglie il 5 dicembre 1963 e il 15 marzo 1964 sposò a Montreal la Taylor. In quello stesso anno la coppia addottò una bambina tedesca di nome Maria. La relazione tra loro recitata nel film Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? era praticamente un fac-simile della reale vita matrimoniali di Burton e della Taylor.Elizabeth Taylor-Richard Burton: The Film Collection – DVD La coppia diverziò il 26 giugno 1974. Dopo una storia d'amore con la Principessa Elisabetta Karađorđević di Yugoslavia, Richard Burton, durante un viaggio in Botswana, incontrò nuovamente Elizabeth Taylor. I due si risposarono il 10 ottobre 1975, ma nuovamente divorziarono il 1 agosto 1976, restando però buoni amici al punto tale che fino alla morte lui le continuerà a scrivere lettere d'amore. Il 21 agosto 1976 si sposò con Susan Hunt, ex moglie del pilota di Formula 1 James Hunt, dalla quale divorziò nel 1982. Il 3 luglio 1983 sposò Sally Hay, una make-up artist, con la quale rimase insieme fino alla morte. Solo recentemente si è appreso che poco prima di morire Richard Burton era intenzionato a divorziare dalla moglie per poter tornare da Elizabeth Taylor e sposarla una terza volta.[http://www.blitzquotidiano.it/cinema/liz-taylor-richard-burton-lettera-amore-403368/ Liz Taylor: «''' Richard voleva tornare da me, la sua lettera arrivò dopo i suoi funerali '''»] Morte Poco prima dell'inizio delle riprese di I quattro dell'oca selvaggia 2, il sequel del film I quattro dell'Oca selvaggia e tre giorni dopo aver scritto una lettera d'amore a Elizabeth Taylor nella quale le comunicava la sua decisione di divorziare dalla moglie per poterla risposare, Richard morì per un'emoraggia cerebrale il 5 agosto 1984 nella sua casa di Céligny, in Svizzera. Aveva 58 anni. Richard Burton venne sepolto vestito di rosso, un tributo alle sue origini gallesi, e con una copia delle poesie di Dylan Thomas. Curiosità * Per il ruolo di Marcellus del film La tunica era stato inizialmente pensato Tyrone Power. Quando l'attore statunitense rifiutò la parte, questa venen data a Burton. * Burton, così come Marlon Brando, rifiutò il ruolo da protagonista nel film Lawrence of Arabia. Il ruolo andò poi a Peter O'Toole. * Accettò di recitare nel film La quinta offensiva solamente perchè ammirava il dittatore comunista yugoslavo Josip Broz Tito. * Il pensiero politico di Richard Burton non è mai stato molto chiaro. Nel 1974 scrisse su due quotidiani un articolo nel quale accusava Winston Churchill e gli americani di aver cercato di cancellare dalal faccia della terra la razza giapponese. Era grande amico dell'attore socialista Stanley Baker benché non coinvolto politicamente come lui. Era sia grande amico del democratico Robert F. Kennedy sia del conservatore Churchill. Durante la lavorazione del film La quinta offensiva dichiarò in un intervista di essere comunista. Nel 1976 invece attaccò il socialismo in un'intervista commemorativa dell'attore Stanley Baker. * Era alto 1.78 m. * Nel 1957 si rifiutò di partecipare al funerale del padre. * Era un grande amico dell'attpre Humphrey Bogart. * Venne ricoverato in una clinica per alcolisti durante le riprese del film L'uomo del clan (1974). * Il produttore Dino De Laurentiis lo voleva per interpretare Napoleone Bonaparte in Waterloo (1970), ma il ruolo andò a Rod Steiger. * Gli fu offerto il ruolo di Thomas More nel film Un uomo per tutte le stagioni (1966), ma rifiutò. * Mentre girava il film La sposa del mare fece svariate avances all'attrice Joan Collins. * In un'intervista rilasciata nel febbraio 1975 all'amico David Lewin, Burton rivelò di aver provato a diventare omosessuale. Ferris, Paul Richard Burton (1981) pp. 170–171 Nel 2000, nella biografia su Elizabeth Taylor di Ellis Amburn viene scritto che Burton ebbe una relazione con Laurence Olivier e che tentò di sedurre il cantante Eddie Fisher; tuttavia il fratello di Richard, Graham Jenkins, smentì categoricamente simili accuse. Onorificenze Filmografia Attore * The Last Days of Dolwyn (The Last Days of Dolwyn) (1949) * Now Barabbas (1949) * BBC Sunday Night Theatre, nell'episodio "The Lady's Not for Burning" (1950) * Tempesta a Liverpool (Waterfront) (1950) * Il segreto della porta chiusa (The Woman with No Name) (1950) * La quinta offensiva (Green Grow the Rushes) (1951) * Celanese Theatre, nell'episodio "Anna Christie" (1952) * Mia cugina Rachele (My Cousin Rachel) (1952) * I topi del deserto (The Desert Rats) (1953) * La tunica (The Robe) (1953) * Il principe degli attori (Prince of Players) (1955) * Le piogge di Ranchipur (The Rains of Ranchipur) (1955) * I bambini del giovedì (Thursday's Children) (1955) (se stesso) Cortometraggio * Alessandro il Grande (Alexander the Great) (1956) * The James Mason Show (1956) Serie TV * Vittoria amara (Bitter Victory) (1957) * La sposa del mare (Sea Wife) (1957) * The DuPont Show of the Month, nell'episodio "Wuthering Heights" (1958) * I giovani arrabbiati (Look Back in Anger) (1959) * Sogno di una notte d'estate (Sen noci svatojanske) (1959) * Lo zar dell'Alaska (Ice Palace) (1960) * The Fifth Column (1960) Film TV * The Tempest (1960) Film TV * Il letto di spine (The Bramble Bush) (1960) * BBC Sunday-Night Play, nell'episodio "A Subject of Scandal and Concern" (1960) * Il giorno più lungo (The Longest Day) (1962) * Cleopatra (Cleopatra) (1963) * International Hotel (The V.I.P.s) (1963) * Zulu (1964) (voce) * Becket e il suo re (Becket) (1964) * La notte dell'iguana (The Night of the Iguana) (1964) * Hamlet (1964) * Ciao Pussycat (What's New, Pussycat) (1965) (non accreditato) * Castelli di sabbia (The Sandpiper) (1965) * La spia che venne dal freddo (The Spy Who Came in from the Cold) (1965) * Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf? (Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?) (1966) * James Bond 007 - Casino Royale (Casino Royale) (1966) (non accreditato) (se stesso) * Per Firenze (1966) (se stesso) * La bisbetica domata (The Taming of the Shrew) (1967) * Il dottor Faustus (Doctor Faustus) (1967) * I commedianti (The Comedians) (1967) * La scogliera dei desideri (Boom) (1968) * Dove osano le aquile (Where Eagles Dare) (1968) * Candy e il suo pazzo mondo (Candy) (1968) * Quei due (Staircase) (1969) * Anna dei mille giorni (Anne of the Thousand Days) (1969) * Mooch Goes to Hollywood (1971) Film TV (non accreditato) * Attacco a Rommel (Raid on Rommel) (1971) * Il mascalzone (Villain) (1971) * Under Milk Wood (1972) * L'assassinio di Trotsky (The Assassination of Trotsky) (1972) * Una faccia di c... (Hammersmith Is Out) (1972) * Barbablù (Bluebeard) (1972) * Divorzia lui divorzia lei (Divorce His - Divorce Hers) (1973) Film TV * La quinta offensiva (Sutjeska) (1973) * Rappresaglia (1973) * Il viaggio (1974) * L'uomo del clan (The Klansman) (1974) * Breve incontro (Brief Encounter) (1974) Film TV * Hallmark Hall of Fame, negli episodi "The Tempest" (1960), "Brief Encounter" (1974) e "The Gathering Storm" (1974) * L'esorcista II - L'eretico (Exorcist II: The Heretic) (1977) * '' Equus'' (Equus) (1977) * Il tocco della medusa (The Medusa Touch) (1978) * I quattro dell'Oca selvaggia (The Wild Geese) (1978) * Absolution (Absolution) (1978) * Breakthrough, specchio per le allodole (Steiner - Das eiserne Kreuz, 2. Teil) (1979) * Circle of Two (Circle of Two) (1980) * Lovespell (1981) * Professione pericolo (The Fall Guy), nell'episodio "The Reluctant Traveling Companion" (1982) (se stesso) * Great Performances, nell'episodio "Alice in Wonderland" (1983) * Wagner (1983) Serie TV * Orwell 1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four) (1984) * Ellis Island (1984) Miniserie TV * Conan (Conan), negli episodi "The Heart of the Elephant: Part 1" (1997) e "The Heart of the Elephant: Part 2" (1997) (solo credito) (filmati di repertorio) Regista * Il dottor Faustus (Doctor Faustus) (1967) Produttore * The Caretaker - Il guardiano (The Caretaker) (1963) * La bisbetica domata (The Taming of the Shrew) (1967) * Il dottor Faustus (Doctor Faustus) (1967) Note Burton, Richard